Wolven Affection
by Nameo613
Summary: Getting bitten by a werewolf - imaginably - changes one's life. Liam Dunbar is not an exception. There are lots of things the 15 y/o sophomore still doesn't know about. Thankfully however, there is a certain Alpha in his pack, who is willing to let him in on a few secrets. Liam x Scott yaoi. MA-rated! Liam PoV!
1. Chapter 1

Cold sweat was dripping from his face; his muscles sore and aching. „Shouldn't it be easier by now?", he thought to himself. Even breathing seemed difficult at the moment. Surely, being chained to a giant pillar with massive steel chains didn't help with that, but considering the alternative, it was a price he was willing to pay. „30 more minutes!", he thought to himself, glimpsing at the clock lying next to him. „You are doing great, Liam!". Liam looked up, right into his friend's eyes. Looking at Scott's soft smile, the young Beta suddenly felt reassured. Under a forced chuckle he nodded. „Remember", Scott reminded him „you want to focus on human emotions, not animal ones!". „Okay", Liam responded under short breath, „how do i do that?" „Try thinking about someone you feel connected to. Someone you have strong feelings for.", Scott calmly explained. „Strong feelings?", the younger teen asked.„Yeah, someone you can trust or rely on!", the Alpha clarified, „It doesn't matter who it is, as long as you have REAL human feelings for them." Pushing his head against the pillar behind him, Liam nodded, trying to calm his breath. „Someone i can trust or rely on!", the young teen repeated in his head, trying to think of that special person. Suddenly he could feel a sharp sting on the tip of his fingers. His claws were forming! With all his force, the boy tried to grow them back. Without success. Hearing the sound of his own heartbeat quickening, the young Beta felt like he was about to lose control. It felt like just the contractions of his chest, would burst the chains binding him any second now. Scott immediately laid his hands on the boy's shoulder. Liam looked him straight in the eyes. „Hey," Scott said softly „Its okay. Calm your breath!". For demonstration purposes, the Alpha in- and exhaled deeply. Liam mimicked his friend. After only a few moments he could feel his muscles relaxing. Control came back to him. „Good! Good!". Scott encouraged him „Now: Find your anchor!".

„How could i have been this stupid?", Liam thought to himself, while looking deep into his friend's brown eyes. This „anchor" he was looking for, has been sitting right in front of him for the past few hours and he didn't even realize it. Not taking his eyes from his friend, the sophomore nodded, signaling Scott, that he got it. „Great!", Scott cheered „I want you to think of that person as hard as you can! As if they were right next to you!". Scott had no idea, how ironic his comment was. Trying to save his breath, Liam just nodded again. After a few moments of focusing entirely on Scott, Liam was able to regain control over his body again. Suddenly, even growing back his claws wasn't a problem any more. The beta laughed excitedly. Even Scott couldn't suppress a soft smile, tapping his friend on the shoulder before falling back on his ass.

The next 15 minutes passed silently. Both boys were pretty tired and exhausted at this point, so neither one of them felt chatty anyway. Groaning softly, Scott laid down on his back, putting his arm on his forehead. Liam softly smiled at the sight of it. „Scott, huh?", he thought to himself, wondering what that actually meant. The sight of the first sun rays hitting the windows, pulled the boy out of his thoughts. „So we survived another one?!" Scott laughed, still laying on the floor. „Guess so", Liam responded, still a bit out of breath. Slowly the older teen pushed himself up and went over to his friend, unchaining him. After Scott pulled him up as well, Liam stretched a little. His entire body felt awfully stiff. „So?..." The senior asked „you good?". „Yeah", the younger teen responded, while shaking his legs. „Good!", Scott replied, tapping his friend on the back „then go take a shower...you reek", he chuckled. Actually being able to smell himself, the thought of a hot, long shower had its appeal. After putting away all their restraining equipment, both boys left the boathouse and went into the house.

* * *

With hot water running down his aching body, the boy moaned. Liam couldn't recall if a shower has ever felt so good before. A smile formed on his face. This was the first real progress he has made in months. „Maybe i wont even need Scott at the next full moon", he thought to himself optimistically. Thinking about what just happened however, the young beta sighed. He softly bumped his head against the tiles. He didn't quite know what to make of this situation. Sure, he was glad that he finally learned to control himself on a full moon, but on the other hand...

All this feelings and emotions running through him in that boathouse... Did he really feel that way about Scott? Putting himself back into the moment, Liam came to realize, that what he felt, wasn't just about friendship or even trust. It was more than that. „Am i gay?", the teen asked knows, that Liam never had a problem with gay people. Hell, his best friend was gay. But thinking about how he – himself – could actually be that way, ran a chill down his spine. Then again, he never has thought much about his own sexuality. As his only sexual experiences so far evolved around porn, he never really has given it much thought.. Slowly he looked down at himself. While looking at his own junk, the boy tilted his head, trying to watch from a different angle. „Does it look like this for everybody?", he thought to himself. Being on the lacrosse-team and all – where he sees naked guys almost every day - he should actually be able to answer that self-asked question. The fact that he couldn't however, made him uneasy. Has he really paid so little attention to it?

A loud knocking sound pulled the boys out of his thoughts. „Hey, how about you leave some of that hot water?", Scott yelled through the bathroom door. „Um," Liam stuttered „Sure! Be out in a minute!". Quickly Liam cut the water and got out of the shower, before wrapping a towel around his waist. Swiftly he took a look into the bathroom mirror and ruffled through his hair, before opening the door. Scott was already waiting in the other room, looking through some of the shelfs. As he heard Liam closing the bathroom door, the older teen finally turned around. „Look at you!", Scott laughed softly at the sight of his almost naked friend. „You looking fit!", he added, slapping the back of his hand against the boy's bare chest. Liam chuckled, slightly embarrassed. „Hey look, i just got off the phone with Lydia and Stiles" Scott continued, after clearing his throat. „Looks like they can pick us up in like 5-6 hours at the earliest. Apparently they are going over some school project or something." „Ye, okay by me", Liam answered briefly. „Good," Scott replied, walking past Liam into the bathroom „Be down in a second". The boy just nodded. „Oh, and hey", Scott shouted after him, as he was about to leave the room, „Lydia wanted me to remind you...". „Ye, ye," The young beta interrupted him, rolling his eyes „No going into the wine cellar".

* * *

Sitting on the living room couch, waiting for Scott, Liam let his eyes wander through the room. The Martins' sure had an expensive taste in furniture. Hell, he even was uncomfortable sitting on that sofa. Liam had to remind himself, that Lydia already told him once, that almost everything in here was just for show and not at all valuable. „Bad Investment", was the word she actually used, if he recalled correctly. Considering they wanted to sell this house months ago, it surely seemed that way. Well, the boy was glad about it. Scott and the others used it as a sort of „safe house" during full moons to try to teach him and Malia control. Without it, they probably would just get chained to a tree once a month. Liam checked his phone. 8 AM. What was he supposed to do for about 5 hours by himself. Well, not by himself per se, but he and Scott weren't really THAT close. Just „hanging out" by themselves, wasn't something they really did. The sophomore sighed. Thinking about his friend, Liam focused his sense of hearing. Liam could hear the water rushing through the pipes. Apparently Scott was still in the shower. Suddenly a self-constructed image of a showering Scott popped into his head. The boy let his imagination run free. „What would HE look like?", he wondered. Weirdly enough – although playing on the same lacrosse team – Liam has never really seen his friend naked. Although Scott was almost 3 years older than him: Could there really be that much of a difference? Still trying to imagine a naked Scott McCall, Liam suddenly could feel „movement" in his lower body area. „OH MY GOD!", the boy internally screamed „I REALLY AM GAY!".

Slightly frustrated and still a bit lost in thought, a few minutes passed. Liam didn't realize that Scott was standing behind him. „Hey!", the alpha werewolf yelled. Obviously surprised by Scott's silent entrance, Liam turned around nervously. Did he miss a question? „So?", Scott asked again , not paying attention to the younger ones awkwardness, „you hungry?". „Um, Sure. I could eat", Liam replied. „Good", was all Scott said, before going into the next room. „Did he notice?", the beta asked himself, looking down on his crotch, were his semi-erect penis apparently already made a bit of a dent. As silently hissing at it didn't do too much, Liam tried to flatten it out by readjusting his pants. Scott, being back in the room already, holding a bag of crackers, apparently caught a glimpse. Not really knowing what to make of this, he just shook his head and threw the bag onto the table, before sitting down in the chair right opposite to the couch. „All i could find", he said, before leaning forward, taking a handful of crackers out of the bag. Feeling slightly caught, Liam just did the same, before leaning back again and crossing his feet, trying to hide his mishap. Awkward silence set it. Noisy chewing sounds and the ticking of the clock was the only thing to be heard for at least a full minute.

Feeling obligated to say something – anything really – Liam just said the first thing that came to mind. „So...how's Kira", the boy stuttered. „IDIOT", he thought to himself, just as he finished his question. Scott raised an eyebrow. „I'm...", Liam sighed in an apologetic manner. „No, no.", Scott interrupted him, „its okay". The Alpha paused to clear his throat. „Well, i haven't really talked to her much, since – you know – we broke up". Liam just nodded silently. He couldn't really tell, who was more uncomfortable talking about this. Even Stiles didn't know all the details to that story... and he was Scott's BEST friend after all. As he dared to look Scott in the eyes again however, Liam realized, that the older teen actually wanted to get something off his chest. Not talking about something like this had to be somewhat of a burden, right? It also was a good opportunity for the sophomore to demonstrate that Scott could trust him. „If you don't mind me asking", he continued to ask „what actually happened between you two?". Scott was a bit surprised about Liam's sudden boldness. The Beta usually wasn't the pushy type.

Scott leaned back. „Well..." he started to explain after a short pause, „i guess it just didn't work out between us". Liam raised both of his eyebrows. That was an amazingly vague answer. Scott, seeing his friends facial expression, chuckled slightly embarrassed. After yet another moment of awkward silence Scott continued: „To be honest... it was me who broke up with her." Showing that he still wasn't satisfied with that explanation, Liam leaned forward, not saying a word." Scott grinned. „All right, all right", the Alpha said, „You know... Kira can be a bit ...possessive. I mean, she wanted, like, this perfect romantic relationship...and I...well i just wanted to, you know, fuck." Liam's yaw slightly dropped. He definitely didn't see that coming. Slightly embarrassed by this confession, Scott lowered his head, waiting for his friends respond. After a moment of gather his thoughts, Liam responded: „O-okay. I can see how that might have been …difficult".

„And, you know, even the sex, wasn't that great", Scott felt compelled to add. Liam coughed, slightly ashamed. Scott chuckled at his friends unwieldiness. „Virgin", he mocked. „No, no," Liam said, „I get it... I just didn't really take you for the type...". „Hey!" Scott protested „I like sex. Nothing wrong with that, right?". Liam couldn't disagree, he liked it as well – if you count jerking off as having sex. „So..", Scott said, trying to redirect the conversation „What about you? Tell me about your love life."The Beta slightly blushed. Scott couldn't suppress a smile, as he noticed a red shade on his friend's cheeks. „N-not much to talk about there", Liam chuckled, trying to hide his uncomfort. „Oh come on", Scott protested, „There has to be someone. What about earlier?". Liam just gave him a questioning look. „You know, in the boathouse.", Scott clarified, „who were you thinking about?".

Liam fell into complete silence. He couldn't tell him. „No, no no", Scott pushed „come on, you can tell me! I swear, I wont tell anybody!". Liam looked up, right into his friend's face. Scott was dead serious. „Don't lie to me though", The Alpha added, „I would know, if you do!". The younger teen nodded hesitantly. A few seconds passed. Liam was trying to think of a way to say this, without creeping Scott out. As he just couldn't seem to find the right words, he just decided to just keep it simple. „It ...", Liam took a deep breath, „it was you, Scott". After a few seconds of letting those words sink in, Scott's eyes widened.

There it was again. Complete quite. Liam was totally freaked out. His head was bright red by now and his hands were covered in sweat. He didn't know what to expect – at all. All he wanted, was for Scott to say something. Every second that passed, felt like an eternity. „That, um...", Scott finally decided to break his silence „is interesting".

„Really? REALLY?! That's all he has to say?", Liam thought to himself, burring his face in the palms of his hands. A muffled sob escaped his throat. It was that sound, that pulled Scott out of his thoughts. „Hey, hey", the Alpha said in a soothing way. At the sight of his distraught friend, Scott immediately jumped up and rushed over to Liam. Quickly he sat down next to him and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. „That really how you feel?", the black haired teen asked calmly. Liam looked up, his eyes slightly glassy. Silently he nodded. Slowly Scott removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. Liam noticed a slim smile on Scott's face. „You know", Scott said, searching for the right words to explain „That's actually quite, um... common for our kind".

Liam didn't understand. Waiting for an explanation, Liam just starred at Scott, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. The older teen laughed softly, realizing the awkwardness of his statement. „Its something Derek told me some time ago.", Scott started to explain „You know...a common saying about wolves and dogs is, that they feel love or affection different than humans." Scott paused for a few moments to find the right words, „Allegedly they don't really distinguish between feelings like loyalty, friendship or even love. Especially if those feelings are directed towards other pack members".

Liam still didn't get it. „What exactly do you mean?", he asked slightly confused. Scott chuckled. „I mean..." the Alpha continued, „that its perfectly normal for you to be...attracted to one of your pack. It actually is a way to show, that you care." Liam's face lightened up. In fact, he managed to calm down. „So..." Liam asked hesitantly, „you are not freaked out?". Scott smiled. „No. Of course not!", he said, shaking his head. „Actually," the older teen carried on, scratching his cheek slightly embarrassed „I also care about you".

The younger ones eyes widened. What exactly did that mean? If that was some kind of subtle hint, Liam didn't know how to respond to it!. „Wait a second...", Liam asked in a kindly irritated manner, as he repeated Scott's explanation in his head. „You said, that Derek told you that...Why?".

Looking somewhat caught, Scott bit his lower lip. The older teen leaned back, searching for an answer. „Me and Derek," he started, „had a pretty similar situation years ago". Scott watched Liam from the corner of his eyes. The younger werewolf's yaw was slightly open. „You and …..Derek", was all the Beta was able to say. Scott chuckled mildly. „Yeah well", he confessed, „We didn't have a very 'deep' relationship... You know Derek. But we did …..have sex a couple of times." Liam felt overwhelmed. He never, EVER would have imagined this. Now there was a very specific question, that entered the boy's head. He wasn't quite sure if it was okay to ask though. „Fuck it," Liam thought.

„So...", he stuttered, looking Scott in the eyes, „which one of you was …..you know?". Scott couldn't suppress a laugh. He knew where Liam was going with this. „You perverted bastard!", he said, „That's really your first question?". Once more, the young Beta blushed. He just needed to know. In fact, he was so curious, that his leg started bouncing. „Well...You know Derek...he is more of a 'bossy' type" , Scott admitted in a bashful way „so yeah, I was the bottom".

Liam didn't know what to say. I mean, with Derek being the Alpha – at the time – and all, he guessed it made sense. He just couldn't really picture Scott as a bottom. The more Liam thought about it however, the more vivid this – self constructed – image got. Just imagining Scott and Derek...'doing it'...

„Huh", Scott said, waking Liam from his daydream. Confusedly the young Beta looked at Scott. The older teen just pointed at Liam's waist with his chin. „Shit!", the Beta thought to himself as he looked down. He was hard! The black haired teenager started to laugh, at the sight of his friend's panic. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Liam turned his back to Scott. The Alpha quickly grabbed Liam at the shoulder and softly turned him around however.

„Its okay", he started to sooth, „really!". The sophomore didn't dare to look him in the eyes. If it was up to Liam, he would have just have wanted to sink into the floor. „You know..", Scott continued, looking straight at his friend's crotch, „if you want to...i could help you with that".

Hesitantly the Beta lifted his eyes. „Is this a joke? Is he mocking me?", Liam started to ask himself. He looked straight into the Alpha's eyes. Scott's heartbeat was steady. He was dead serious! Liam averted his eyes again. „Y-you serious?" he almost whispered. „You know", Scott responded with a husky voice „I care about you too". Again, Liam's and Scott's eyes met. The boy was speechless. Did this mean, what he thought it meant? Without a warning – and an ear-to-ear grin on his face – Scott leaned forward. Not really knowing what was going on, Liam froze. As Scott was coming closer and closer, the Beta could feel his own heartbeat rising. Their faces only being inches apart, Liam – once more – thought to himself: „Fuck it!"

* * *

Liam didn't know, that his lips were this sensitive. It was an entirely new experience for him...well, it was his first kiss after all. With his eyes closed, he gave in to his senses. Scott's lips were warm and soft...not really what he expected to be honest. Then again, what WAS he expecting? All these feelings and emotions he was experiencing for the first time...the touch, the flattering of his heart, even the shortness of breath; the young werewolf liked it all.

Eagerly the boy started to put his tongue to use. Scott was surprised at his friend taking the initiative, but just went with it. After some more „exploration time", Liam finally disengaged. His shortness of breath somewhat demanded it. Upon opening his eyes again, he stared right into Scott's grinning face. „Was that your first kiss?", he asked, softly licking his lower lip. Liam nodded bashfully. Scott exhaled sharply through his nose. „That was ...surprisingly good", he chuckled. „So...," Liam stuttered a bit short of breath „Y-You liked it?". Scott -still smiling- suddenly leaned in again and gently pushed the brown haired teen back. Liam was lying flat on his back; Scott right atop of him. Staring right into his friend's brown eyes, the young Beta slipped his feet right between Scott's. As the Alpha lowered his head, both boys kissed again. Scott was far more aggressive this time. To allow his tongue to enter Liam's mouth, Scott softly bit into the Beta's upper lip. Liam tried to retaliate but wasn't really able to. After a few seconds he stopped his resistance and let Scott do as he pleased.

Suddenly the boy felt movement in in his lower area. Immediately Liam detached from Scott's lips and looked downwards. Scott's fingers were slowly moving up and down the boy's crotch. Scott had an evil smirk on his face. The black haired teen pressed his palm right against Liam's privates and started to rub them carefully. The younger boy didn't even had time to protest, as Scott started to press his lips on his mouth again. Being completely overwhelmed, the brown haired teen didn't know how to respond. Mid kiss, a moan escaped his throat. Scott wasn't stopping though. Although his eyes were closed, Liam could literally feel, that the older werewolf was still grinning. He had completely lost control over his body. His muscles tensioned and his breathing was unstable. Holding onto the edge of the couch with one hand, he let his other one wander through Scott's hair. The older teen didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed like it was encouraging him to be even more aggressive.

After a while, the Alpha finally decided to let go of Liam's lips – much to Liam's relief, as he was gasping for air by now. Gently the black haired teen started to kiss the boy's neck. Slowly he progressed downwards; his hand never stopping to caress his friend's crotch. Slightly above Liam's collarbones, Scott decided to stop; not without – literally – squeezing out a few more moans from the Beta though. Liam's legs still being between his own, Scott finally rightened up, basically kneeling over the boy. „Take that off.", he demanded pulling on Liam's shirt. Without objections the younger teen did as he was told. Scott removed his as well.

Both teens were examining each others bodies. Liam let his eyes wander over every inch of Scott's exposed skin. The young werewolf was pretty confident in his own looks, but looking at THIS, he kinda felt embarrassed. Scott was a stud! The chest, the abs, the arms... Next to him, Liam felt like a child. Once more Scott leaned forward and started to kiss Liam; right were he stopped before. Advancing further downward, he stopped at Liam's chest and softly started to lick over the boy's nipples. Liam's breath began to stutter. Apparently his lips weren't the only sensitive spot above the waist he didn't know of. As the Alpha started to gently nibble and bite, Liam moaned. He tried to cover up his excitement as good as he could, but then the the older teen started to caress his crotch again. He let his fingers sink deeper into Scott's hair and grabbed it at the roots. His other hand wandered up Scott's arm and grabbed him at the shoulder.

Experiencing his friend's excitement, the older werewolf decided to let go of Liam's nipples and continued his journey downwards. Softly he licked over the brown haired boy's abs, placing smooth kisses in between. As he reached the waist, he stopped and leaned back again. Not saying a word, he just gave Liam a questioning look. The boy immediately started to open his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. As he was about to remove his underwear, Scott grabbed him by the wrists and laid his hands aside. With a fat grin on his face, the Alpha slid back a bit and lowered his head again. Carefully he pressed his lips against the tip of Liam's silken dent. At the the touch of Scott's lips, the boy's chest started to rear time Liam moaned loudly. Finally letting go of the sophomore's wrists , the senior laid one of his hands on the boy's chest and gently pushed it down.

Feeling Scott's warm breath on his crotch, the young werewolf felt a muffled laugh. The older teen obviously enjoyed Liam's inexperience. Seeing as Scott was teasing him, he felt increasingly embarrassed...at this point however, Liam didn't care. While placing a few more kisses on Liam's „best piece", Scott laid his hands on the waistband of Liam's boxers. Not stopping to caress the boy, he slowly pulled them down. Eagerly Liam watched the process, as he was trying to calm his breathing. His boxers were completely soaked by now. Partially because of Scott's saliva and partially because of his own precum. Slowly the silken underwear slid off.

Upon its „release", Liam's dick bounced straight up, almost hitting the Alpha's face. Scott rightend up. With the grin on his face not getting any smaller, he examined Liam's ~6 inch dick. After a few more moments of staring, Scott's fingers softly slid over Liam's pubic area, before touching his fully erect penis.

„Excited ?", he asked in a teasing way. Words failed the young werewolf. He just gulped and exhaled heavily at Scott's touch. Firmly gripping the Beta's manhood, Scott started to slowly stroke it. Liam's head fell back. Under heavy breathing the boy closed his eyes. This was absolutely amazing. While jerking the sophomore, Scott's thumb was gently rubbing the tip of his dick. Closely monitoring Liam's „excitement level", Scott decided to pick up the pace. The brown haired boy couldn't stop moaning. After some time, Liam's breathing became even more out of hand and his muscles started to tension. He was close!

The Beta was struggling. On the one hand he wanted to cum – BADLY! - ,but on the other one, he didn't want it to end yet. The fact, that he didn't even last five minutes yet, was somewhat of a blow to him. „Scott!", he said under heavy moaning, grabbing his friend's wrist, stopping his movement. „Not yet." Liam added, looking at Scott's surprised face. Slowly he slid out from under Scott, kicking off his pants and underwear for good. While doing so, Liam realized an enormous bulge in his friend's pants. Just judging from the size of the bulge, Scott had to be HUGE.

„I..." Liam started, as he finally managed to raise his eyes. Scott was just smiled at him, with a raised eyebrow. Scott knew exactly what Liam was about to say. And yet he wanted to hear it. „I-I want to try something first", the younger teen finished his sentence, stuttering a little. „Go ahead then.", Scott responded in a husky tone. Not wanting to look too excited, Liam paused for a few seconds, before slowly placing his hands on the older boy's belt buckle. There was a thin line of hair leading from Scott's navel to his 'down-belows'. With shaking hands, Liam finally managed to open the belt. Giving the obviously nervous Beta a hand, Scott put his thumbs on the waistband of his pants. Slowly the older teen pulled them down.

* * *

Liam's eyes widened at what was in front of him. With Scott being a few years older, Liam already expected him to be more „developed"... he wasn't expecting THIS however! While staring at his friend's impressive piece, the boy didn't even realize, that his yaw was wide open. Taking a quick look down at himself, Liam felt slightly mocked. It wasn't just the difference in size though. The girth, the size of his balls, the amount of hair – which were perfectly trimmed; everything was extraordinary to him. „What do you think?", Scott laughed, enjoying the Beta's fascination. „How...", Liam gulped, finally closing his mouth. „8 and a half", Scott responded, knowing were his friend was going. Silently the brown haired teen starred at bit longer.

„Come on...its not THAT amazing", the Alpha chuckled. „It is though", Liam thought to himself. Swiftly the sophomore licked his lips, which have become somewhat dry due to his mouth breathing. „Can I...", the younger teen started to ask, his cheeks blushing a little. Scott – again – just raised his eyebrows, a fat smirk on his face. He surely was enjoying this. Liam took a deep breath, before repeating his question. „C-can I...suck it?". Just asking, made him feel like the biggest sub on earth. At this point he just didn't care for appearances anymore. He was Scott's bitch now...and evidently both teens knew it. „Sure", Scott responded briefly. Liam could hear the amount of satisfaction in his voice. The Beta looked deeply into his friend's brown eyes, before getting into a comfortable position. Hesitantly Liam leaned in.

Not averting his eyes from Scott's face, Liam put his lips on the tip of the senior's dick. Softly he placed a kiss on it, before taking him into his mouth. It tasted a bit salty; not unpleasant though. With his friend looking down at him, Liam started to slowly take in inch after inch. Inside his mouth, he could feel the Alpha's dick pulsing lightly. Upon taking about half of his friend's manhood in, Scott tilted back his head. Motivated by this response, Liam leaned in further. Eagerly he swallowed another inch, before Scott's cock reached the back of his mouth's cavity. Slowly the sophomore pulled back, sill keeping the tip in his mouth.

Scott grabbed Liam's wrist and placed them on his waist, fixating them with his hands. After a short pause the boy advanced again. Gently his lips moved up and down Scott's cock. The Alpha softly groaned every time he reached the back of Liam's mouth. Wanting to force a more „intense" response, Liam tried to go even deeper. Taking in slightly less than six inches however, seemed to be his limit. Each time he tried to take in any more, his eyes would get a bit more watery. It became hard to breath even. With Scott's dick reaching his throat once more, Liam finally pulled up entirely. Strings of saliva and precum formed as the Alpha's prick left his mouth. The brown haired teen coughed softly. „Don't push yourself", Scott warned in a lust filled tone. „No," Liam said, clearing the fluids off his lips with his tongue, „I want to". The boy was determined; Scott could see that.„Alright", the older teen said, laying his hand on Liam's shoulder and gently pushing him down.

The Beta was laying flat on his back again. Swiftly Scott stood up and removed his pants and boxers, which until now were still hanging in his knee pits. Carefully he got back onto the couch, kneel right over Liam's face. He placed his hands right next to the boy's head on the armrest. Gently he tilted the Beta's chin back. „Try to breath steadily through your nose", Scott advised, as he placed the tip of his cock on Liam's lips. „And watch your teeth!", he added with a grin. The Beta just nodded. Liam had to admit, that he was bit nervous. All that mattered to him however, was to please his Alpha. Without further words, Scott lowered his hips.

Eagerly he looked into they younger teens eyes, as he swallowed his dick. The boy exhaled heavy as Scott reached his throat. Softly Scott ran his fingers over Liam's neck. „Relax", he said soothingly. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again. Somehow he managed to relax his throat. Scott softly smiled. After putting his hand back on the armrest, the Alpha pushed further. A loud moan escaped his lips as he entered Liam's throat. Not wanting to go any deeper yet, Scott pulled back up. Liam coughed, as his friends dick left his mouth. The Beta didn't know, that he could produce this much saliva. After clearing his throat, Liam immediately took his friend back into his mouth, signaling that he wanted to keep going. „Fair enough", Scott chuckled under stuttered breath.

Aggressively he shoved his cock back down. Liam gulped, suppressing a gag with all his might. Impressed by his friend's self control, Scott pushed in another inch. The black haired teen moaned loudly at the feeling of Liam's throat tightening. After just a moment however, water filled the boy's eyes and his gag-reflex started to kick in. Immediately Scott pulled back up. With the senior's dick still in his mouth, Liam coughed. Not giving his friend much time to calm down, the Alpha unexpectedly sunk back in. A quick succession of thrusts followed. Up and down and up again. Scott's balls were smacking against Liam's chin with each thrust. Liam was surprised, he was able to keep up. Apparently having his friend's dick inside his throat for only a short amount of time, was enough to keep his gag reflex at bay. Each time Scott pulled back up, a bit of saliva would trickle off his spit covered dick. Liam was basically drooling all over himself by now. As Scott obviously was enjoying himself however, the brown haired teen didn't mind. He had to admit though: Getting used like this by Scott, turned out to be a huge turn on.

The older teen was panting and moaning heavily as he kept throatfucking the Beta. Muffled gagging and gulping sounds filled the air. While minding his breathing and trying to keep his throat relaxed, Liam closely watched the senior. Just from observing the older teen's body, Liam was sure, that he was about to cum shortly. Against his expectations however, Scott started to slow down. With one sudden thrust, the Alpha shoved his entire dick down Liam's throat. Scott's balls were laying right on his chin, and Liam's face was pressed right against Scott's pubic area and lower stomach. The young werewolf could barely breath. Forced to keep Scott's prick inside, Liam couldn't help but to start gagging. The Alpha was moaning heavily. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks, as Scott finally decided to pull up. As the tip of Scott's dick left his mouth, Liam coughed heavily. Gasping for air, Liam spit up a surprising amount of fluids. Even his nose was running. Grabbing his own throat, Liam looked up to his friend. While he was panting heavily, Scott was just smiling back at him in a satisfied manor. As Liam got a hold of himself again, Scott suddenly waved his dick in front of his face again. Confusedly the Beta looked up. „Clean it!", The Alpha demanded in a commanding voice. Looking at the older werewolf's dick, Liam realized that it was soaked in all kinds of fluids. The way Scott was bossing him around, was amazingly hot. He couldn't object.

Eagerly he put his tongue to use, cleaning his friend's prick. Testing the boy's obedience even further, Scott slapped and rubbed his dick against Liam's spit-covered cheeks, only to have him lick it off again. The black haired teen seemed to enjoy this just as much, as he did. As it all seemed clean enough Scott grinned at the boy, before suddenly grabbing him at the back of his head and pulling him up. Before Liam knew, what was happening they started kissing passionately. The Beta was gasping for breath at the end of it. They were starring into in others eyes, as they disengaged. „W-was it ok?", the boy asked nervously after a few seconds of silence. Scott softly smiled at Liam, ruffling through the boy's brown hair with his hand. The fat grin on his face was enough for Liam to know, that he enjoyed it.

Softly he laid his head against the Alpha's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Slightly caught off guard, it took Scott a second to return the gesture. Softly he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. While leaning against the senior like this, Liam could hear Scott's heartbeat. It was calm and steady. Liam couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe and secure. He didn't know how he knew – maybe his werewolf senses picked something up – but he could tell, that Scott felt similarly.

After some time remaining in this position, Scott finally detached. The older teen looked down between them. Liam followed his lover's gaze. Their cocks were pressed against each other, both still fully erect. Scott's dick was overshadowing Liam's by a good margin. The sophomore still couldn't believe, that he had the whole thing inside his mouth just moments ago. As Scott's hands were sliding up Liam's arms, the boy looked up again. „Turn around", The alpha said in a lust filled tone, biting his lower lip. Liam licked his lips nervously. Was this about what he thought it was? „Trust me.", Scott whispered. Looking deep into his friends brown eyes, Liam nodded.

* * *

With his back firmly pressed against the Alpha's chest, Liam felt Scott's breath on his neck. Slowly lowering his head, Scott gently kissed the boy's neck and shoulder. Softly he grabbed the young werewolf's dick from behind and started to stroke it. Liam inhaled sharply through his nose at the touch. The entire length of Scott's prick was placed between the boy's butt cheeks. Liam could even feel its soft throbbing. After placing a few more kisses and without letting go of the Beta's junk, the older teen pushed his friend forward. Scott's lips moved down Liam's spine. As he almost reached his bottom, Scott slid back a little. The whole situation felt a little like Deja-vu.

With Liam still being on his knees and his chest pressed flat against the leather of the couch, his ass was slightly elevated. Liam shuddered as he felt on of Scott's fingers softly stroking his exposed anus. Scott made a hushing sound, as he kept caressing Liam's entrance. The Beta tried to relax. „There you go", Scott whispered from behind after a few seconds. Scott removed his finger and placed soft kisses on the boy's cheeks, while at the same time kneading them with his hands. Liam could feel the warmth of Scott's breath on them. The sophomore couldn't suppress a moan, as he suddenly felt the Alpha's tongue licking over his entrance. Liam couldn't see it obviously, but from the touch of Scott's lips, the older teen was smiling again. By excessively licking and kissing Liam's anus, Scott was able to educe a few more moans. As the Alpha suddenly grabbed his dick again and started to stroke it, the Beta was sure: Teasing him like that, had the be a huge turn on for Scott.

Holding on to couch's leathery padding, Liam tried to muster every bit of self control he had left. Feeling encouraged by this however, Scott started to become more aggressive. Every so often he would enter Liam with his tongue, while pumping the boy's cock. Liam lost it. This was complete emotion overflow. The sound of loud moans filled the air. The Alpha was completely in charge. Just by using his tongue, he could decide the volume of his boy-toy's noises. Liam pressed his face against the leather, muffling his cries of lust. Scott was giving him a full rim job at this point. Under a mixture of heavy panting and moaning, the sophomore could feel his muscles tension. After a few more strokes, Liam came – HEAVILY.

Loads of cum flowed right over Scott's hand. The Alpha kept squeezing and stroking until the very last drop. Completely exhausted Liam collapsed. This was the best orgasm he EVER had. Thanks to all these endorphines rushing through his body, it took Liam quite some time to calm down. With his muscles aching like he had just ran a marathon, the boy pushed himself up and flipped over. He was staring at a disgustingly satisfied looking Scott, who was showing him the completely cum covered palm of his hand. This time it was Liam who couldn't suppress a chuckle. „You live for this stuff, don't you?", he asked, while lifting his back off the couch, using his elbows as struts. „Yup", the black haired teen responded with a smirk. Quickly Scott leaned forward and engaged – once more – in a passionate kiss. Liam eagerly reciprocated. Suddenly and without a warning the older teen backed off again and rubbed his hand all over Liam's face. Not putting up much of a fight, Liam closed his mouth and eyes and endured it. Upon opening his eyes, he was – again – staring into the very satisfied face of his friend. „Beta", Scott taunted him with a fat grin on his lips.

Swiftly Liam wiped of the sticky substance around his mouth with the back of his hand. With raised eyebrows, Scott looked down on himself. The Alpha's rock hard erection was softly throbbing up and down. Liam gulped. He completely forgot that Scott hasn't cum yet. With Liam looking at it, Scott started to slowly stroke his massive manhood. „Think you can take it?", Scott asked gulped, taking a closer look at the Alphas prick. Was he serious?

„D-Does it hurt?", the Beta asked, frowning upon the very idea of taking THAT up his ass. Not wanting to lie to his lover, Scott took a deep breath before answering. „Ye...a bit", he said. „But only at first!", he added quickly, after realizing that this wasn't probably a very encouraging response. Upon hearing that answer the boy was mildly terrified. Liam's thoughts drifted off. Whilst holding an inner monologue, the boy had to remind himself:„I trust him!". He looked his friend straight into the eyes. „I promise to be gentle!", Scott said upon meeting Liam's gaze. After taking a deep breath himself, Liam hesitantly nodded. The Alphas serious face cheered up with a smile again.

* * *

Eagerly Scott jumped up and rushed towards his bag. The way, the older teen was almost dancing through the room, made Liam smirk. Scott seemed genuinely excited. The chains they used earlier were rattling loudly, as the black haired teen went through the bag. „Got it!", Scott yelled, before returning to the couch. Once again he kneeeld on it, right between Liam's cocked legs. Proudly the Alpha presented a big tube of lube. „You wanna do the honors?", the older werewolf asked with an ear-to-ear grin. Amused by his friends cheerfulness Liam rolled his eyes. „Wait", Liam said, as he realized something, „No condoms?". Scott raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. „You do remember, that we are werewolfs?", he chuckled. „Right", Liam thought to himself shaking his head. The boy obviously was nervous. He took a deep look into Scott's eyes. The Alpha was bursting with excitement. They both got this far already, so why back down now, Liam thought.

Trying to overplay his agitation, the Beta took the tube right out of Scott's hands. Generously he applied the slimy substance on his lover's prick. Excitedly the senior watched the process. Thinking that this had to do, Liam wiped his hands clean on his own chest. Seeing that the boy was done, Scott squeezed a good shot of lube into one of his hands. „Up", he said, softly clapping on Liam's thigh. The boy did as commanded and lifted his legs. Swiftly the Alpha pulled Liam's bottom closer, so it could rest against his belly. Just using two fingers, Scott started to apply the lube on Liam's entrance. The Beta inhaled sharply. It felt a lot colder than expected. Liam wanted to watch the process, couldn't get a good look though however, so he just leaned back and closed his eyes. Once he was done, Scott carefully lowered his friend's hips again and leaned forward. Softly he kissed Liam's lips. „You ready?", the Alpha asked calmly. Liam gulped before giving his 'ok' by nodding. To keep Liam's butt slightly elevated, the older teen put his hands in the boy's knee pits and carefully pushed them forward a bit. „Alright. Here we go", Scott forewarned his friend.

The sophomore inhaled sharply through his teeth as he felt Scott's dick entering. „Just. The. Tip.", Scott said, slowly pushing into his friend. Liam could feel a stinging pain spreading through his entire stomach. The boy sharply in- and exhaled through his teeth. After sinking the head of his penis into Liam, Scott paused. He wanted to give his lover some time to get used to the feeling. „Breath", the Alpha whispered soothingly, trying to calm Liam, „And don't clench!".

Panting through his mouth, Liam tried to do just that. Much to his surprise, Liam actually felt the pain dwindle after some deep breaths. With a forced smile, he looked up at Scott. The senior nodded, signaling that he was going to continue. As Scott moved again, Liam started to pant anew. Through clenched teeth, the boy tried to keep his breathing under control. Very slowly, the older teen pushed in inch after inch, softly moaning through his closed lips. Under heavy groaning, Liam could feel Scott's thick dick moving inside him. With about ¾ of his dick inside the Beta, Scott paused again, waiting for Liam to get accustomed. Surprisingly fast this time, the pain was almost gone again. Going very slowly, Scott pulled up a few inches, before sinking back in. After a few more ins-and-outs, the boy was finally able to maintain a steady heartbeat and calm breath.

Realizing this as well, Scott decided to pick up the pace a notch. With each thrust, the older teen's moans got a bit more intense. „God you are tight", he whispered, his voice trembling with lust. It didn't take much longer until Scott decided to shove his entire length into the boy. Liam could still feel a slight sting with every thrust, but he seemed to manage by now. Scott bowed down and pressed his lips against Liam's. Judging from his top's breathing and the touch of his lips, this had to feel amazing for Scott. Out of nowhere a moan escaped Liam's throat. „What was that?", the Beta though to himself. As Scott – once more – pushed inside, Liam couldn't help but to moan directly into the Alphas mouth. „There it is!", Scott whisper under heavy breathing.

Immediately the older teen disengaged from their passionate kiss and started to speed up even more. Smacking sounds filled the air, as Scott started PLOWING the boy's ass. Liam didn't know what was going on. His dick was rock hard again, bouncing up and down as the alpha slammed his cheeks. Not being able to stop moaning, Liam lost control over his breathing again and buried his fingers into the couch's padding. This was insane! It was the same feeling as before, when he was cumming. Only that in this case, he actually wasn't. His entire body was shivering. His muscles tensioned, his fingers clenched and his toes twirled uncontrollably. Was this an orgasm? It couldn't be though, right? No orgasm he ever had lasted this long. Plus, neither one of them was even touching his dick. How was this possible?

As if he was not having enough on his plate already, he suddenly felt Scott grabbing his dick. The boy's chest reared as the Alpha started to jerk him. This was amazing. A feeling of intense pleasure spread through the boy's intestines. Only a few more strokes did the trick already. Under heavy moaning Liam came. Cum splattered all over his body - up to his chin even – as Scott ferociously kept jerking him till the last drop. Having no control over his body, Liam's intestines started to tension. The Alpha started to moan heavily at the feeling of Liam's innards clenching around his cock. Eagerly Scott gave it a few more pushes before cumming himself. The Beta felt Scott's warm jizz filling him up. Exhausted the older werewolf collapsed onto Liam.

With their chests being pressed against each other, the boys could feel each others heartbeat. They were in complete sync. A minute or two passed without either of them moving a single muscle. After he eventually managed to calm himself, Scott pushed himself up. His – now limp- dick finally slid out of Liam. The boy could feel warm, gooey cum leak out of his ass. Enjoying his 'products' view, the older teen smirked satisfied. Liam just rolled his eyes, still trying to gather himself. Cheerfully Scott grabbed to younger ones shoulder and pulled him up. Once more, the boys engaged in a long, passionate kiss; both still breathing somewhat hard. Sitting straight up like this, cum continued to flow out of Liam. He couldn't care less. All that mattered to him, was the touch of his lover's lips. As the need for air got bigger and bigger, the boys eventually had to let go of each other. They were both smiling at each other, not saying a single word. After having somewhat processed the last few minutes, Liam was the one to break the silence. „So," he said, clearing his throat „what now?".

„Now...", Scott responded, letting his eyes wander over his friends cum-covered body, „Now you take a shower again.". Liam chuckled. The Alpha starred into the distance. Confusedly the brown haired teen followed his gaze. Apparently Scott was looking at the clock hanging on the wall. „And I...", the senior continued in a husky voice, as he turned to the Beta again „...will join you". Liam raised his eyebrows. But hey, what else were they going to do for another 3 hours, right?

_ Fin _

Epilogue:

Heyho! As always: feel free to leave comments of any kind! Good ones, bad ones, i don't care, as long as it helps me improve my writing :D

Spelling and grammar mistakes can be pointed out, if your eyes fell too violated... English isn't my mother tongue after all :3


	2. Info

Just wanted to let everyone know, that i have written a sequel to this story!

If you enjoyed reading this one, please also check out 'Commitment'.

Thanks!


End file.
